Phantom's Crisis
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: When Danny went to stop small gang, he hadn't been expecting to have to play father to a tiny little blond girl. Oh, and she just so happens to be a fire breathing dragon.


**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Danny sat on the edge of a storage facility in a harbor on the east coast. The black haired youth was enjoying a small tub of ice cream and listening to college rock as the sun was setting over the sea. The smell of the sea rolling over him as he hummed along to his tones, the light dancing along the water throwing up a small rainbow of colors.

Honestly, he couldn't have had asked for a more perfect setting for that night's job. Stealing the latest artifact was going to be a piece of cake.

Now before you all start freaking out, no Danny Fenton was not a criminal... well he was, but he wasn't a bad guy. He wasn't stealing for personal gain or from hard working and honest people. These guys were as far off from hard working and honest as you could get without running around a crowded mall stealing candy from babies was claiming your Santa.

The Fang was a ruthless organization, and they dealt in more dangerous things that just selling drugs or stealing cars. The targets of their operations were nearly priceless artifacts known as the 'Lost Precious', or as Danny preferred to call them, Ghostly Artifacts.

Since most of you are probably just DP fans and haven't got a clue what I'm going on about, how about a brief explanation of what these things are.

The 'Lost Precious's are artifacts that gain mystical powers through the wishes and obsessions of people who had owned them. When the conditions for the creation of a ghost are met, but a spectral body does not form, leaving the power to bind itself to whatever physical object can hold it, whether that be a hairbrush, a lamp, whatever. Though it does not necessarily have to be an inanimate object. Wild animals and even people could be bound to and become a Lost Precious. Though Danny didn't like to think about that. After all, calling him a 'Lost Precious' sounds really gay.

Danny himself had been exposed to a massive amount of ghostly energy when he had turned fourteen and it had bonded to him, turning him into a sort of ghost human hybrid being. Something that sounded a lot cooler than calling him a 'Lost Precious', like he was some kind of thing rather than a person.

But with these artifacts come collectors, people who wanted to gather all of these rare and valuable objects for themselves. Which was how Danny first became aware of the world of the Lost Precious, because collectors kept coming to Amity Park, trying to get their hands on the things.

For the most part, Danny couldn't care less. He didn't worry a bout people getting their hands on a pair of underwear that disappears whenever you're embarrassed or a crystal ball that could show you what would be in style next month.

Just like with ghosts, around ninety percent of all Lost Preciouses are just plan silly, and not harmful to anyone. But that last ten percent were things that were too dangerous to just leave to fall into the wrong hands. Weapons that could kill dozens if not hundreds. Tools which could control people's minds or erase their memories. Objects that could drain people of their vary life force.

Danny and his friends had made it their business to find any criminal organizations that used these tools and take them down. Then they would seal the artifacts away or return them to the Ghost Zone.

A small grin spread across Danny's face as twelve unmarked black SUVs drove up to a small side dock and unloaded three dozen men carrying assault riffles. "Looks like Tuck was right on the money. Something big is being handed off." Danny said as he quickly finished his ice cream before crushing the cup in his hands, channeling some of his power into it so that it burst into bright green flames, eaten away by the mystic fire in a matter of seconds. A small boat was approaching the dock from a larger transport, Danny's enhanced vision could spot a large metal case the size of a small person handcuffed to a large man wearing dark shades. He could sense the mystic energy coming from the case. "Show time."

He closed his eyes, reaching back in his mind to where his ice core connected to his soul and triggered the transformation. A ring of pure white light appearing around him, seperating into two rings that passed over his body. His black hair shifted to a snow white color and his ordinary school clothes were replaced by the loose jeans, t-shirt and jacket that he had replaced his old jumpsuit with when he had grown to large for the tight latex uniform. The clothes weren't anything flashy, but he wasn't exactly trying to parade around anyways.

When his green eyes owned he focused the energy within them. He had picked up a few tricks in the two years since he had first became a hybrid. One of the more useful ones was seeing the trail of energy that was left by Lost Preciouses. He scanned over the group of thugs, singling out the two that where carrying some kind of Lost Precious so that he would know who was and wasn't a threat. But the looks of it, there were two rank B Lost Precious in the group. An unusually high amount of firepower, but still nothing to the young ghost boy.

The case itself however was a different story. From the amount of power coming from it, Danny would have sworn there where three or four A rank Lost Precious in there. He gave a low whistle as he reminded himself to tell Tucker about this later.

The boat had reached shore and they were starting to hand off the cargo when Danny decided to make his move, turning invisible and sinking into the wood work below him.

Flying underneath the ground, he reached the case in a matter of seconds, remaining unseen by the goon squad. Then he jump up out of the ground, grabbing the case and turning it intangible so that it slide straight through the Fang agent's arm. Shouts of shocked came from below him as Danny returned to the visible spectrum, smiling down at the thugs. "Thanks for the present, you really should have wrapped it better though." Danny teased the men as they all started to take aim at him. A thin layer of green mist covered his skin, protecting him from the gun fire as the agents all started trying to fill him with lead.

Danny laughed openly at them as the bullets just bounced off his body. He could have just left at this point, but where was the fun in that. Besides, he had to give the local cops and Organization members their gift. Surely they would love to have a couple dozen of these Fang members behind bars.

Danny shifted the case into his left hand before lifting his right and focusing a low powered beam into his index finger, he started taking punk shots at the men below him, taking them out one by one as they tried to get away. A few made it to their cars, but he just shot out the wheels and left them stranded anyways.

But he still had to deal with the enemy Lost Preciouses, so it wasn't long before a dark stream of black dust twisted into the shapes of giant snakes were launched at him by a man holding a conductor's baton.

Danny raised his elevation and let the dark serpents pass harmlessly underneath him before firing back at the man, hitting the guy's hand and blasting the baton to pieces. "Nice try." Danny goaded as he scanned over the crowd for the last weapon. He saw a man holding a rapier out in front of him. Danny was taken a little off guard when the main thrusted it forward and a beam of bright blue light came from its tip, coming straight for him.

Danny managed to dodge to the side, but the beam hit the handle of the Lost Precious's case, breaking it off and sending the metal case falling down through the air.

"Shot." Danny mumbled as he went for the thing. But to his surprise, the locks on the case had also broken and the case split open with a large blast of steam.

Then he saw her, tumbling out of the metal box and falling towards the earth was a young girl just ten or eleven years old by the looks of her, with golden blond hair, dressed in a plain white dress.

Danny was horrified. The Lost Precious that the Fang had been transporting was not a inanimate object. It was a living, breathing child. A little girl, small and innocent.

He sped himself up, willing himself to fly faster as he caught up to the girl and scooped her into his arms before slowing to a stop just a few feet above the girl.

He looked down at her, her body was covered in scraps and bruise, a large mark on the side of her face. Clearly she had objected to being forced into the metal casing and had been beaten into it somehow.

A solid gold chocker was around her neck, some kind of Lost Precious, more than likely meant as a controller of some kind. Danny winced as he noticed the bandages around the girl's right arm. Fang would have to pay for what they did to her.

But he spent to much time making sure that the girl was alright as another one of the rapier's sword thrusts struck him in the back.

He let out a small hiss of pain as the energy smashed against his defenses, only his aura shield stopping it from blasting straight through him.

Turning his head, he could see the man going for another shot and he throw up his shield. Blast after blast knocking against his solid green bubble as he tried to think of what to do. The fools with guns had joined in the attack and Danny wondered if now wasn't the time for a tactical retreat.

But even as he was preparing himself to dive underneath the ground, the girl started to shift around in his arms.

Looking down he saw the girl open a pair of beautiful blue eyes with slightly pupils. "Hmm?" She mumbled as she looked up at Danny, confusion and fear plain as day on her face.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you." Danny said gently, hoping that the echo in his voice wouldn't scare her even more.

She blinked at him and then turned her head seeing the men firing at them. Her eyes grew angry as she began to give a low growl. Danny watched as she lifted her bandaged arm, the back of her hand pointing towards them.

A moment passed where Danny wasn't sure what he was seeing. Power flowed through the little girl, even more power than he possessed himself. All of it gathering in her outstretched arm. And then the fire came.

A wave of bright red and orange flames that swept over the entire group, burning the mobsters as they screamed in pain, their flesh being burned from their bodies. Danny could only watch in shock as they all died for the crimes they had committed against this girl. Her wrath coming down upon them like hellfire.

And then it was done. The men were all either dead or dying and the fire was slowly disappearing as the mystic force that brought it into being slowly lost its drive.

Danny looked down at the small girl as her eyes began to flicker and fall closed. She must have used up too much energy in that attack and needed to rest.

Danny could only think one thing. "Oh man... How am I supposed to explain this to Jazz?"

* * *

 **Another story for the sack of saying 'more people should watch this anime'.**

 **Maybe I peeked our interest, maybe not. Either way, you now know of its existence.**

 **The MC is kind of a cry baby, but the premise and other characters are interesting enough. It is unfortunately a Herm anime though, which kind of sucks. Fuck love subplots that take up the entire show.**


End file.
